Long Weeks
by fallendarknight86
Summary: 5th Installment in my Lazy Day verse – it follows Rachel and Quinn's lives as family. This chapter will show more of the pregnancy, more hot times between the girls and an expected visitor from the past. Warning: G!P Quinn


LONG WEEKS

**5th Installment in my Lazy Day verse – it follows Rachel and Quinn's lives as family. This chapter will show more of the pregnancy, more hot times between the girls and an expected visitor from the past. **

**Warning: G!P Quinn – Don't like it, don't read it**

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Hope to keep you interested with this one too! If you have ideas and suggestions, reviews and PM are welcoemed! :D **

By the end of summer, the Fabray-Berry family had packed their suitcases and moved across the country to return to their hometown based in New York City where friends and jobs waited for them; the pregnant diva had been casted for a Broadway show, that would last 1 month and half and that would give her plenty of time to take care of the remaining months of her pregnancy. Quinn, instead, was going to return to the photography firm she had created with some of her college friends and to the NYU course she took three times a week.

Their schedule was quite busy indeed, mostly considering they had to include their small princess who was definitely a priority in their life but they always managed to work and be good mothers at the same time; since Rachel worked mostly at night, she spent her whole day with the little brunette and Quinn had loosened her work schedule to spend morning or afternoon off to stay home with her girls. The blonde was currently sitting on the couch of their spacious living room, MacBook in her lap as she went through some shoots to rearrange for the advertisement firm they were collaborating with. Everyone else in the big flat was still soundly asleep, both brunette were cuddled under light blanket in the master bedroom where the photographer had left them earlier.

Morning sickness wasn't as bad as when Rachel was carrying Harmony, but its effects still kicked in and just added to the tiredness that come from the show rehearsals and the stress of performing for a big audience; Quinn knew that her wife could still shine bright on the stage and as long as it didn't give her too much worry, Rachel could have kept her tight relationship with her second love until the show was over. After that, she had already signed a contract with a big music etiquette – where Santana worked – for her first album with her original songs.

"Mommy…" Harmony Fabray-Berry was the epitome of cuteness first in the morning, with her messy dark locks and bright eyes that were a mix of both of her mothers' and sporting an adorable pout that rivaled with her Mama's one. The blonde woman sat the laptop on the coffee table and just welcomed her daughter, who climbed in her lap and buried her face between her shoulder and neck, gripping the collar of her polo shirt.

"Did you have a nightmare baby girl?" Quinn's voice was soothing and safe, making the small brunette suddenly relax in her arms as she cradled her gently, not wanting her to fall or slip to the floor. The photographer leaned back into the couch, lips pressed against the top of her head as she rocked them back and forth, the way her mother used to when she was a small child herself.

"Giant wanted to hurt mama and the baby." The small brunette buried her face further in her mother's neck, tightening the grip with her small fists that bunched the fabric of her shirt. "I want helped her but…but…" Fresh tears pooled inside the girl's eyes, gently falling down her rosy cheeks as her little body was wrecked with sobs and whimpers.

"Shhh, I will never let anyone hurt you or your mama or the baby she is carrying. I'll protect you, baby girl." The blonde kept rocking her upset daughter, wiping her small eyes with her handkerchief as someone else slipped inside the room, still visibly sleepy but shifting into 'mother mode' once they took notice of the crying girl. "Bad dream." Quinn mouthed to her wife, who nodded relieved and sat on the couch beside them, patting the small brunette's back softly.

"She has calmed down" Rachel whispered to her wife, who looked down at their now asleep daughter that had exhausted herself with her tears, the blonde kissed her forehead gently and stood up, carrying the little girl back to the safety of her bed and gently tucking her in. Quinn lingered in the doorway, eyes fixed on the asleep child as two familiar arms circled her waist from behind and another body tucked into her back. "What was that about?"

"Ironically enough, there was a giant who wanted to hurt you and the baby." The surfer led them back into the living room, keeping the baby monitor on the coffee table as she sat back down and pulled her wife in her lap. "Metaphors are important and our very sensitive daughter had a nightmare about a monster that reminds me of that asshole of your ex and whose balls I kicked few weeks ago."

"Good thing she never met him, she'd have gotten more upset." Rachel's fingers trailed down the collar of the blonde's polo, playing with its buttons as she adjusted herself on top of her. "You woke up early, couldn't sleep?" The brunette leaned down to drop a gentle kiss on her mouth, only to find herself pulled in for several pecks and longer kisses.

"Yep and I didn't want to bother you and the baby, then Harmony crawled in bed with us and let you both sleep in a little longer." The photographer's hand slipped under her wife's nightgown, gently massaging the small bump that had replaced her toned stomach. "Morning sickness, getting any better?" She whispered against the brunette's pouty mouth, who nodded and cradled her head with her forearms keeping their lips glued.

"Mmm baby…could you bake us your famous cinnamon rolls with side of bacon?" Rachel's tummy made a low noise, making both women chuckle in acknowledgment that cravings were starting to make their presence more known. "Sorry, I promise to reward you after I eat." The singer slipped off her wife's lap, hand gently cupping the newly formed erection under the Capri pants she was wearing. With one last squeeze, she tugged the surfer to her feet and shoved her playfully toward the kitchen, expecting fresh rolls to be served for breakfast.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Time seemed to fly so fast for Rachel, who found herself bowing to thank the crowd's enthusiasm for their closing night; every cast member stood behind her, bowing and clapping loudly when the brunette stepped forward, receiving a long standing ovation well deserved. The brunette wiped the corner of her eyes and reached down to grab one of the many bouquets thrown on the stage, holding it high above her head before turning back on her heels and disappear behind the curtains to meet her cast-mates. The Broadway star hugged her male counterpart, wishing him all the best for his career and every other member, crew included, before retreating to her changing room to slip her daily clothes on and go back to her family.

She had been disappointed Quinn couldn't make it because of work, but after attending the 80% of the shows, she couldn't really hold it against the photographer, who was working harder to provided an higher income since the show was done. The discographic firm was going to pay her enough, but the blonde didn't want to just take advantage of that money since they were saving for the baby on the way and the college funds for the kids. It was early, yes, but never too late to start planning the future and grant their kids a solid financial stability.

Rachel sat at her vanity in her silk robe, having changed out of the show costume that had limited her movements and challenged her ability to sing, despite the tightness around her chest; hair was held behind by a red hair band, as she wiped the make up from off her face with a wet tissue before applying some moisturizer on her skin. She just couldn't wait to go home to her family, hopefully finding Quinn home and not too tired to give into some craving of a different nature from food. It had happened when she was carrying little Harmony and it wasn't surprising it was happening again, the attraction for her stunning wife had multiplied exponentially since they had found out about the new baby.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her dirty thoughts about Quinn, making her stop her routine post-performance; she just hoped it wasn't some long interview or any of her crew, asking her to celebrate the end of the show. She'd feel bad for turning it down, despite how strongly she just wanted to go home. Opening the door, she was surprised to find red roses and gardenias in her face, obscuring the flowers' holder's face that was still unknown to her.

"Flowers for the mother of my children…" Quinn's grinning face appeared, once the brunette had welcomed the bouquet in her own hands. A loud squeal was probably heard from the front door, only to be followed by the brunette launching herself into her wife's awaiting arms who carried her safely inside and closed the door behind them. "I gather you liked the surprise, baby?"

"You have no idea, Quinn." Rachel sat the flowers down on her vanity, mindful of not ruining the perfect composition, before wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's neck that still held her around her waist, keeping their bodies close. "Where's Harmony?" The mother senses kicked in, even if she was sure the blonde would have never left the small girl alone at home without anyone watching over her.

"Santana and Brittany's place, they were happy to babysit her while I made my appearance here at the theater." The blonde's lips brushed over the skin of her wife's chin, feeling her shiver lightly and just step closer to her. "You were outstanding as usual, baby. I will never get used to how much you belong to the stage and you never fail to take my breath away." One more kiss at the angle of her mouth was all that Rachel needed to crash their lips together while cupping her wife's face with both of her hands.

"Take me now, Quinn. I need you." The brunette's fingers held tightly on the blonde's face, who nodded against her mouth before hoisting her on the vanity behind them, making space with her wife's body as the face products and flowers were pushed against the mirror behind them. Lips clashed and met halfway in hard kisses. Teeth and tongue joined the battle of dominance, that resulted with Rachel's teeth taking hostage of her wife's bottom lip as expert hands bunched her nightgown over her hips to expose the translucent patch of her underwear right over her crotch.

"You are already so wet for me baby, god I love it." The photographers hands lifted the brunette's butt from the vanity, lowering the useless barrier around the girl's ankles before undoing the zip and button of her pants, to set her throbbing member free from its restraints. Smaller hands tugged at the base of the blonde's cock, rubbing its bulbous head against the brunette's aching clit and upper folds, soaking it with her own juices. "Oh Rach…" Quinn moaned louder, hands gripping each side of the girl's long legs as her hips bucked forward, fully grinding the whole length of her cock along the singer's labia before pushing against the underside of her nub.

"Quinn…fuck…cut the teasing and get inside, damn it." Rachel's hands directed the photographer's cock to her entrance and used her feet to push her hips forward, impaling herself on the big member that filled and stretched her pussy so well. "Oh baby!" She moaned into her wife's shoulder, hands squeezing her balls sack before trailing up her moving sides to hold onto her flexing biceps that held their weight as she pumped herself inside of her dripping cunt. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"I am…fuck, I am fucking you Rach." Quinn groaned into the brunette's hair, fingers losing some of their holds because of the sweat covering her palms, so she just curled them under the back of the singer's knees spreading her long bronzed thighs wider. Eyes traveled down her writhing wife's frame, taking in the sight of chest heaving and stiff nipples and then down to the pink pussy that wrapped her cock into a wet embrace. "God I can't believe how horny you get when you are pregnant." She grunted in appreciation and buried her face into the side of Rachel's face, licking the sweat trickling down her jaw as her hips bucked faster and harder, effectively slamming the vanity against the wall behind them.

"I crave you so much, my baby momma." The Broadway's hands slipped around her wife's body, gripping each buttcheek as she almost stood against her, meeting each thrust with a harder one and using her inner muscles to squeeze the blonde's womanhood, that steadily pressed against her soft spot. "I am so close baby.." Wrapping her legs around the surfer's back, she jumped into her strong arms and bounced herself up and down the girl's incredibly hard dick, feeling their pelvis meet with each thrust since the blonde was buried deep inside of her.

"God, here it comes Rach…" Quinn carried the brunette over to the couch, placing her on its edge as she slammed her cock inside of her with abandon, not really caring if the whole auditorium was listening to them fuck like animals; she just gripped the singer's plump ass, squeezing it hard as she unloaded her release inside of tight channels. "Fuckkkk!" The blonde buried her face into Rachel's neck, filling her with her hot seed as the other woman's pussy fluttered around her twitching dick, flooding it with her own hot juices.

"Quinnnn!" Rachel's voice filled the whole changing room, riding her orgasm out on the blonde's dick as her hands held tightly on the surfer's strong forearms, that were still holding her in place on the couch; they both collapsed in a sweaty mess against each other, clothes sticking to their bodies as the older woman pulled out, letting their mixed cum drip down her pussy between her tensed asscheeks.

"It was intense and I am afraid everyone heard us." The taller girl nuzzled her nose into the crook of the singer's sweaty neck, massaging the brunette's asscheeks and still rubbing herself against her wife's exposed folds, massaging her throbbing clit with her semi-erect womanhood. "I love feeling your pussy throb against my cock, after we fuck so hard." She grunted in her ear, feeling her wife nod against her and buck her hips weakly up, to reciprocate the grinding motion. "Let's get out of here, so we can do this in our bed."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Finding time to be intimate turned to bed harder than they thought, their work schedules got even more messed up because Rachel was asked to do interviews and promote her still work-in-progress album while Quinn, on the other hand, found herself in a very high demand peak that had increased the requests for photo shoots or her graphic talent concerning advertisements and movies production. Furthermore, their little princess was growing up so fast and becoming like a second Rachel, day after day, making it impossible to deal with her unless they gave into her requests.

Luckily enough, the married couple could count on their best friends that lived in the same city and that Harmony loved spending time with; Kurt and Dave were her favorite uncles and the closest to fatherly figures, despite the former guy's inclination to fashion design and being a diva himself. Dave, instead, had bonded with Quinn over their repressed feelings for Kurt and Rachel, respectively, and the two had forged a friendship almost as strong as the one the photographer had with Santana. He was there for Quinn and vice versa. He had even gotten in a fight with Finn back in high school, to defend his good friend's honor and prevent her from getting too hurt by the tall quarterback, who had no issues about hitting a girl.

When Harmony agreed to spend the weekend with her favorite uncles, with the promises of dolling herself up and long times at the playground, both women couldn't help but feel somehow relieved. Of course, they missed their little girl but sometimes they just needed a two day break to dedicate to themselves; Quinn had managed to get off work for the weekend and Rachel wasn't due at the recording studio until the Monday after. It was heaven. And probably the brunette couldn't agree more when she woke up, on Saturday morning, and found her wife's head buried between her legs lazily stroking her through her underwear.

"Quinn, god what are you doing?" Pulling the covers back from over her wife's head, she looked down into her darkened eyes and just felt fingers slip under the strings of her panties, tugging them down and off her. "Someone woke up in the mood huh?" Her smirk turned into a long moan, as soft pink lips placed feather like kisses along the length of her soaked folds, brushing on her aching clit before skipping to her inner thighs. "Baby, don't tease."

"Not so cocky anymore, huh?" She could feel Quinn's smirk against her skin, the tip of her smooth tongue trailed up her wet skin to finally massage the underside of her nub that twitched and hardened against it. Pink lips wrapped around her tender skin, gently sucking the juices pooling there as strong hands spread her thighs wider, exposing her bare sex to the chillier air of the New York fall. Eyes fluttered close and her back arched off the mattress, bucking hips up into the face pressed against her and that was lapping up at the edges of her unclenching hole.

"Hmm Quinn…" Her fingers curled around short blonde hair, gripping it tightly as her hips kept rising and falling against the bed, grinding in a circular way to meet the wet tongue stroking the skin between her clit and hole. It was so sensitive that she could almost come by just being touched or licked there. Her other arm stretched upwards, grabbing on the metal headboard above her head as her feet were planted on the mattress, aiding the thrusting of her hips. "God, you are so fucking good."

"Now now, do you kiss your babies with that mouth?" Quinn's tongue trailed slowly up between her short curls, hands lazily slipped under the hem of her oversized t-shirt as her wife climbed up her body and hovered her, wearing a black wife beater and a cocky smirk. The appendage between her strong legs was hard and reddened, its head slick with pre-cum that Rachel could feel dripping on her lower folds and down into her hole.

"I clearly remember you wore pants to bed, yesterday night." The singer's arms were gently pinned at each side of her head, held down by another pair of hands that gripped her wrists as a familiar hot object parted her folds and grinded down on her soaked pussy. "God why are you torturing me with this teasing?" Rachel whimpered in disappointment, her legs were spread the widest and her sex ached to be filled and touched with expert fervor.

"Because I like watching you squirm under me, make you beg for my cock." The blonde placed a soft kiss on her wife's pouty mouth, before guiding her erection inside the familiar tight channel and pushing it all the way in, filling her with one thrust. "So hot and tight." Her hazel eyes closed for a moment, just enjoying of those walls clamping down around her sensitive member before pulling her hips back, starting their horizontal dance of passion. "That's it baby." Quinn's head dropped on Rachel's shoulder, while her lower body moved back and forth to pump her hard cock in and out of her wife's pussy, loosening her tight passage and hitting all the right spots thanks to her special length and girth. The mattress squeaked under them and the headboard gently bumped against the wall, moving with them as long legs slipped around defined hips to trap the pumping member inside.

"You are so good baby…" Rachel squeezed her wife's womanhood hard before pushing the taller woman on her side; with a reassuring kiss, she rolled herself around, her back facing the blonde's front as she bent one of her legs on the bed, exposing her folds to the surfer's touch. "Fuck me like this baby." The brunette's ass grinded back on the wet cock, that slowly slipped between her legs from behind and started stroking itself on the wet folds. "Baby…"

"Patience, my love. I'll make you feel good, soon." Quinn's arms slipped under her, one arm curling under her neck and the other one around her waist so that her hand could cradle the baby bump as their sexes grinded faster together. The tip of her cock bumped against the underside of the singer's clit, spreading their pre-cum all over it before retreating to her hole, the source of her nectar. "I love you so much, baby." The photographer's hand kept stroking the bump, massaging it slowly as she entered her wife slowly, letting the walls re-adjust to its size; once she was sure of that, her hips started slamming into the brunette's perfect backside, thrusting her throbbing cock in and out of her drenched pussy.

"Oh that's it Quinn…" Rachel's hips shot back and forth with her wife's movements, meeting each thrust and tangling their fingers together as she moved their hands between her legs, using both of their fingers to rub her clit furiously as her hole was filled from behind. Her thighs clenched and her walls started contracting hard around the steady cock, making her feel the familiar heat in her lower regions and the tingles in her fingers and toes.

"Cum with me, fuck Rachellllll!" Quinn's face buried between her shoulders, hips slamming up into her ass with a harder pace that made her pussy's walls flutter and clench tightly, before releasing her juices in a full gush that trickled down to her thighs. The blonde kept pumping herself inside the cumming core that belonged to her wife, sending her over her own edge as her seed was released in hot spurt inside of her, mixing and filling her completely. "Fuck!" She grunted with each twitch of her member, until she finally emptied herself and felt her cock soften, still wrapped in Rachel's heat; when she tried to move it back out, her wife just squeezed her meat and wrapped her arm around her midsection, their hands clasped over her baby bump. "I'm not going anywhere baby." Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's head and just reached down to lift the comforter around their bare lower bodies, before molding herself in her back and holding onto her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It was almost Christmas time when she showed up, uninvited at their apartment. Quinn and Rachel were decorating the tall tree they had bought that year, along with decorations and a big golden star that Harmony was in charge of sitting on the top of the tree, with some support from her taller mother. Their apartment was filled with a homey smell of biscuits and hot chocolate, while the fire was strong in the fireplace and provided enough warmth against the rigid weather of the City.

Rachel's parents were due to arrive within a week, staying in their guest room that had mostly turned to be their room since the young couple rarely had guests over and because they didn't want their pregnant daughter to go through the stress of airports during the Holiday Season. Both women were grateful of such thought and thanking them with Quinn's culinary skills, that always left them speechless and with few more pounds on.

The knock on their main door was unexpected, so Quinn just left the two brunettes by the tree and crossed the living room to reach their main entrance; when she opened it, the photographer had to hold tightly on the wooden door as she stood face to face with an older version of herself, that had chosen to jump back in her life like a ghost from Scrooge's past. The young mother still stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance when little feet rushed toward her and small arms wrapped around her leg looking between the two blonde women, with a puzzled frown.

"Mommy, who is dat?" Harmony's eyes settled on the older woman, who looked down at her in confusion and surprise, probably taken aback by the small girl's words for her own daughter. Quinn's focus shifted to her baby girl, leaning down she lifted her off the cold floor and held her against her hip, partially shielding the small brunette with her own body.

"What do you want, Judy?" Quinn's voice was harsh and cold, she couldn't believe her mother had decided to show up one week before Christmas, after years of blissful ignorance that never made her question where her daughter was or if she was even alive. "Baby, go back to Mama ok? I'll be back soon." Kissing Harmony's forehead, she let her on the ground and patted her butt encouragingly before watching her skip back into the living room.

"You have a daughter, how old is she?" The blonde woman held on her purse, eyes shifting past her daughter to get a glimpse of their house and, as far as she could tell, she had settled in a nice neighborhood in an equally nice place. "You have a lovely house, Quinnie."

"Cut the bullshit, Judy. What do you want from me? Did that excuse of man kick you out or cut your monthly allowance for alcohol?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her mother, not feeling an ounce of respect nor guilt for speaking to her in such a harsh tone. "Or maybe you caught him cheating on you with the secretary of the month, heard the asshole had a thing for tattoo freaks."

"Do not use such a language to talk about your father, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Judy's voice raised to admonish her daughter, like she used to when she disrespected her father or talked back, before Russell had the chance to do the same or worse.

"That's where you are wrong, Judy. I am not your daughter anymore, remember? So I will call that asshole the way he fucking deserves and you won't dare to say anything, cause you showed up at MY house to bother MY family." Quinn's voice was equally loud, that it didn't take much for Rachel to show up behind her and make sure everything was okay. When the brunette saw who her wife was talking to, she visibly tense and laced her fingers with the blonde's one, who relaxed slightly at her presence. "You shouldn't be here, the stress won't do any good to the baby."

"I won't let this woman upset you either, it won't do good to you." Rachel's support meant a lot to Quinn in that moment, having her wife by her side was enough to give her the strength to keep facing the past she had put behind herself. "If you came here with the intentions of questioning Quinn's life choices, then I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Judy because you lost any right over her, the moment you sent her on her way at 18."

"This discussion doesn't involve you, hadn't it been for your toxic influence and the questionable environment you have been raised into, Quinn would still have a family and a normal life." The older woman snapped at the brunette, who just tightened her grip around her wife's fingers and looked back at Judy with the same anger and displeasure.

"I will say it one last time, Judy. You don't get to come here and be a major uptight bitch who dares to question my life choices; you should leave, before I ask security to remove you from this property without any pleasantries. Leave and don't contact me ever again." The blonde photographer turned them to go back inside before sending one last glare to the woman she used to call mother. "For the record, hadn't it been for Rachel and her amazing dads, I'd be living a life of deceit with a man I wouldn't love but had to marry to make you happy or worse, I'd be dead because of your crazy ideas to make me normal. Fresh news, I am proud of who I am and I found people who accept and love for who you are, so thanks for turning your backs to me. The best gift you could have ever given me. Good life, Judy. Hope not to see you again." Quinn slammed the door in her face and heavily leaned against it, breathing deeply and fighting the frustration tears back.

"Mommy ok?" Harmony's voice made the blonde force a smile and a gentle nod, before dropping on her knees to welcome her small body in her arms, that made her muscles relax and the tension leave her body; she just hugged her daughter, nuzzling her hair that smelled of baby powder and chocolate chips cookies, that she had probably stolen while they were busy dealing with her horrendous grandmother.

"She is okay, baby. She has us." Rachel's warm voice made Quinn raise her head, eyes met and hands clasped above the small child's head; when the photographer stood up, she lifted Harmony with her and wrapped her wife in an one arm embrace, to convey all the thankfulness for being there when needed it the most.

"Let's go finish decorating and then we can have some cookies, by the fire." The blonde kissed their daughter's forehead and mouthed a slow 'I love you' to the other brunette of her life, who beamed and raised on her tiptoes to kiss her gently before moving back into the living room, to attend their unfinished tree and go on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

**The end (till the next one!)**


End file.
